


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 205

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 205 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 205 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 205

RIVO  
Then untie me.

TRANSLATION  
_Den lus ai au._

VILLAGERS  
Fire!

TRANSLATION  
_Trig of!_

YOUNG GROUNDER  
Invade --

TRANSLATION  
_Veida --_

NYKO  
Stay calm.

TRANSLATION  
_Chil au._

NYKO  
No. Stay down.

TRANSLATION  
_No. Set daun._

NYKO  
Do what he says!

TRANSLATION  
_Dula chit du biyo!_

NYKO  
No! Stay where you are!

TRANSLATION  
_No! Set raun weron yu ste kamp!_

**Author's Note:**

> I think later on I forgot this is how I decided to say "fire"... However, that may be a false memory (i.e. in future seasons I may have remembered correctly, and I'm not remembering me remembering correctly right at this moment). Either way, I apologize.


End file.
